Call of Ponies
by black0039
Summary: If anyone would like to continue this story, feel free to, just pm me and ill send you the file, and delete it from mine. I am giving it up as i am no good with violent stories, as there isn't enough in me.
1. Chapter 1

Click, I saved my file and shut my laptop, content with the chapter I just wrote. My name is Stark, but my friends call me Silver. I'm 13 and I just entered High School. My parents don't like me, and I don't have very many friends. I'm not a much liked person in the local community, but over Xbox Live, just about everybody loves me. Anyway, back to the story. I put my laptop in my bag and coiled up the charger, and put it I there as well. I looked at the clock and saw it was still only 1:30AM. I Slung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my shoes and put my game boy and my phone in my back pocket and walked out of my room, I went down the stairs, and was greeting my a meow.

"Hey Fuzz, you ought to move in case Ryan Decides to sleepwalk down the stairs again." I said looking at him. He continued to purr and I just laughed, I snapped me fingers and he leapt down the staircase and followed me into the living room, I went over to the side table and grabbed my controller off the charger and my headset off the table. I Pressed the power button on the Television as I walked by and my cat hopped up on the back of the chair, as I sat down, holding the large silver button down. The plain old loading screen showed up, and the Dashboard came up, I selected Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and pressed the menu button and scrolled through my friends looking for him. There, minikingtaco, my friend, we met on Xbox, but I trust him with my life. I joined his party and saw that he was already in a party with Maxxwith2xxs and xXReBeLzOmBiEXx

"Wassup black?" said mini, soon as I joined the party, soon followed by,

"That's Racist" by Max,

"Nonono", said rebel "black is his name, black oh oh thirty nine"

"Oh, sorry man" max said

"Don't worry bout it" I replied "how about some standoff?" I asked.

"Host it this time black," mini said, "my internet is really slow today"

"Aight" I said, pulling up a custom game, "Bots?" I asked

"No" I got from all three people I went into bots and put it hardened and put one bot one. Laughing to myself. I set up the game unlimited score and time.

"we doing another AGR battle?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"alright, set your scorestreaks to RC-XD, MQ-27 Dragonfire and AGR" I said, pulling up my class, swapping shock charges for a tactical insert on my ballista class.

I started up the game once we all had made our classes, halfway into the game, I stopped talking and muted my mic to concentrate on quickscoping.

"Why isn't black talking?" Mini asked

"Might be raging" Max said

"No, black doesn't rage" mini said, I smiled and unmuted my mic, and said in my most satanic voice.

"IM GOING TO EAT YOUR FAMILY" then I immediately muted it again. There was a silence for a second then everyone started cracking up. I smiled, then my vision flashed, all I saw was white. Then as my vision cleared I was in the middle of a forest, looking quite cartoon-like, I looked at myself, and I also looked like I belonged here, but something was off.

You might be thinking, how am I calm? Well, I don't stress over things and I'm quick to accept, which is why I don't like dating. My girlfriends get mad that I'm not heartbroken or sad at all when they 'dump' me. I stood up and felt a weight on my shoulders. On my waist was a belt with my MP7 Suppressor, foregrip, and laser sight, five combat axes and two flash bangs, attached to a bulletproof vest I was wearing. On my back was my favorite gun, Ballista, Ballistics CPU, Duel Band, and extended clip. Well, I got my Cod guns on me, but the world was too animated to be cod

I pulled my gun up and aimed down the sights, and saw that the Duel Band worked. Because when I aimed, I saw a huge red figure, I dropped my sniper in panic and stumbled back.

"Well hello there, my newfound friend, might there be a hoof I can lend?", asked an all too familiar Zebra, dressed with a cloak and gold rings.

"Zecora", I said shakily, "is your name Zecora?" I asked

"Why yes it, a lucky guess, was it because of my style of dress?" she responded, again in a rhyme. I shrugged and she chuckled.

"Come" she said, gesturing with her head, walking off. I picked up my Ballista and followed her through the forest, thinking about how i got here. 'Well, maybe a rift in time and space was in that second and place and happened to be sucked through sent to an alternate universe.' I thought to myself. 'Or I got knocked out and I'm dreaming. I laughed at myself, and walked along, my wish coming true, I left my stupid world. I adjusted the sniper on my back and continued walking. We soon approached the house, made from a tree, as we walked inside my nostrils were assaulted with a variety of smells, such as lemon, freshly cut grass, melted plastic, and tea, I stood just to the side of thee door as she walk over and grabbed a kettle between her teeth and poured the contents into a cup, then walked over to her wall, and looked over the shelves and frowned, then she looked up at the bottles hanging from the ceiling.

"Can you get that bottle please, it is quite hard using these" she said, raising a hoof. I smiled and reached up, grabbing the bottle, then pulling a combat knife out from my belt, cutting the vine and holding out the bottle, allowing her to grab it with her teeth. She took it over and poured the contents into the cup, as she tilted her head, her hood fell to the side revealing a large gash in the side of her neck. She quickly set down the bottle and dipped her head down, causing the hood to fall back over her head.

"Please, let me see it" I said, she looked at worrily, then shook off her hood, flinching. I took off my vest as well as my overshirt. I ripped off the sleeves, and the hood, and then I took the hood and dumped it into a bucket of cold water, then brought it slowly to her neck, washing around the edge of the wound carefully, cleaning it of dry blood. With all of it gone it looked smaller and less severe, but I needed to clean it out to prevent infection, which I really didn't want to do.

"I have to remove the scab from it to clean out the inside, is that alright? It might hurt." I said, she nodded, laying down, but keeping her head up. I ripped off the small piece of the hood and cleaned my hand the best I could with it. Then, draping it over the edge of the table, I picked up my belt and took out my combat knife, she flinched. I set it back down seeing her fear.

"I am going to cut a small hole in the center of the scab so it doesn't hurt as much when I peel it off." She relaxed and nodded. I held the knife down at the tip like a pencil, and slit a hole into the center, the scab deflating. I Put my knife next to my belt, then began to peel it slowly, trying to not hurt her. She tensed as I began to peel it off and didn't relax until I was finished. I set the scab to the side and picked the cloth back up, wetting it again, then beginning to clean the wound.

"Why haven't you told anypony about this" I asked, setting the cloth down on the floor next to the scab. She didn't say anything as I took one of the sleeves, and split it, then began to loop it around her neck firmly, but loose enough to let her breathe normally, I did the same with the other sleeve, so that it was completely sealed off, I folded up the torso piece and set it on the table, next to the cup she had poured.

"Drink that" she said, nodding at the cup. I looked at it and asked.

"What's in it?"

"It's a special mix of mine, trust me" she replied. She had trusted me to bandage her wound, so I owe her my trust. I picked up the cup and drank. It tasted like black tea, no sweetener, just the way I like it. I licked my lips and looked at the cup, then looked at her,

"Where do you want me to put it?" I asked.

"Put the cup on the table," she said, slowly getting up "and you can put this, in me" she said, rubbing her hoof up my groin.

"I don't think I-" I started but I was cut off when she started to kiss me, then I pulled away as fast as I could, already beginning to feel myself harden.

"That's alright, I made a backup plan" she said as I began to feel my eyes get heavy. Attempting to stay awake, I passed out and fell to the floor.

I awoke, and I noticed immediately that my wrists and ankles were bound to a table by vines.

"Oh good you're awake," she said, slowly approaching me. "great timing for my potion to kick in."

I tried to speak, but found I couldn't.

"That potion disables your speech for a few hours by the way, as well as puts you to sleep. And now, we can have a little fun."

She Bit down on to t the hem of my pants and ripped open the button and zipper, then slowly began so work them down to my knees, and then began to do the same with my underpants. She stuck out her tongue and licked the length of my penis. I let out a quiet moan and she smiled, nuzzling my now fully erect cock.

"See, nothing personal, but it's been far too long, and you understand, that a hoof eventually doesn't cut it." She then climbed up onto the table and lowered herself onto me. I felt her tight cunt engulf my penis and let out another moan, and she did as well. She sat there for a few seconds than began to lift again, then pushing back down. She picked up speed

'This is it' I thought 'I'm losing my virginity to a Zebra in a toddlers show'. She let out moans so loud I thought she'd wake up the manticores. She Rode me for a few more minutes before cumming over my penis, and getting me and the table soaked.

"Oh," she said pulling off of my, her remaining fluids gushing out. "I can't leave you without release can I?" then she licked my penis again, before taking it completely in her mouth. I could feel her flat teeth rub against my penis as her head bobbed up and down. I moaned again, as she swirled her tongue around the tip, then pulling off, giving it a lick, the continuing to bob, soon I began to twitch, then she pulled off and I came all over her muzzle.

"That was nice" she said as she climbed up onto the table and fell asleep on my chest, us still covered in fluids. I wanted to find a way to escape, but I knew I couldn't without waking her up, plus I was too tired to try, so I fell asleep, bound to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sun streaming in through the curtains. I felt the Zebra still asleep on my chest, as I recalled the events of last night. I was still strapped down to the table, my pants still around my knees, and then I remembered, I still had a combat axe in my pocket from when I took it out of my belt to observe it. Careful not to wake her up, I raised my knees and began knocking them together, in hopes of shaking it out, and then I saw the blade, barely poking out. Good, so it won't get caught inside my pocket. I raised my knee again, and began to knock them together, the small axe sliding out even more, before falling to the table with a soft 'tink'

I then began to use the muscles in my backside to work the axe up to my hand, as I tensed my butt to move it up my back, Zecora stirred a bit. In a rush, I cut myself multiple times moving it up my back. And moving it from my back to my arm was the hardest, because my shoulder is more fixed than my butt. I shifted my shoulder as far down as possible, than set it down, and I felt the cold and warm metal of the combat axe. I pressed more weight on it and pulled my shoulder up towards my head, then out, moving it towards my arm. I lifted my shoulder again, pulled it back, the set it down again, pushing it more towards my arm. As I did that, the blade cut my shoulder, slicing into the skin quite a bit. I clenched my teeth to prevent for making any noise. I bend my elbow, and slid it up to my wrist, and then I reached my hand around, and grabbed it. I slid it down to have a farther reach, bent my hand around and began to cut at the rope. I eventually sawed through the rope and reached my arm over, and with one hard swing, I cut right through the other rope. I thought about it for a second and though about how I could release my legs without waking her up. I soon realized that I couldn't and did what I could do. I reached my hands under her and flipped her off the table as a fast as I could, the grabbed the combat axe and swung down, cutting both rope binding my ankles. I stepped down hard on the zebra's neck and pulled up my pants, holding them up, because she had ripped the button and zipper the previous night. I reached down and unhooked one of the many rings in her ear, and strung it through the front of my pants, binding them. I took my foot off her neck, and saw I left a boot print on it, with the mud from when I arrived. I walked over to my ballistic vest and pulled it on, putting the fifth combat axe in its slot. I slung the ballista over my shoulder and picked up my MP7, looking back at the Zebra, still lying on the floor.

"If I ever see you again, you are dead" I said, kicking down the door, and walking out. I walked through the forest straight from where Zecora's door was facing, following a somewhat clear path through the woods. Soon I walked out into a clearing, with a cabin, farther down the edge of the tree line, with a path leading off to a town.

"Well, let's pay Fluttershy a visit." I said to myself as I walked down the tree line.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys, I had to pull something up before High School Orientation, and now that school starts Monday, updates might be a bit more restricted as I don't have all night to stay up and write.** **Check out the other version that will be posted tomorrow.**

**Peace**


End file.
